


All Work and No Play

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what they said about Jack….” Kon whispered, kissing up along Tim’s jaw. “About him working all the time and not allowing himself to play…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scaly Green Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363258) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



> Because Sweety8587 is such a HUGE inspiration to me, this is a continuation of her story "Scaly Green Surprise".

A soft sound roused him from his light sleep, when he realized his phone was buzzing. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. Pinned beneath Kon’s weight as he continued to drift on cloud 9, Tim couldn’t have been happier. But of course, life doesn’t wait for anyone, and he hears his phone buzzing again from within the utility belt that had been tossed to the floor hours ago. Probably Batman wondering where his report was. And with Kon sleeping peacefully above him, the last thing he wanted to do was move him so that Bruce could lecture him on his tardiness. But fortunately, the belt was close enough that he really didn’t have to stretch too much to get it.

Sure enough, 6 missed calls from Bruce, and 2 from Babs and at least four text messages from the previously stated two as well as one from Dick demanding where he was and why he wasn’t answering his phone. All within a…..three hour period he confirmed, glancing at his beside alarm clock. Just as he was about to close it and ignore it, it began to buzz again, the screen lighting up with the phone call. Dick this time. The irony of the situation amused him. Kon groaned slightly as he turned his head towards Tim, blue eyes blinking open.

“Let me guess…Batman?” He asked, his words slurred with sleep to the point they were barely understandable.

“And Oracle, and Nightwing.” He murmured back with a sigh. Kon groaned again, reaching up to close the phone and chuck it clear across the room, satisfied when he heard it hit the floor with a light –clack-.

“You know what they said about Jack….” Kon whispered, kissing up along Tim’s jaw. “About him working all the time and not allowing himself to play…” Tim grinned as his head leaned back, laughing as he heard the phone buzz again, slightly louder this time as it danced along the tile.

“You are now officially otherwise indisposed.” Kon stated with a grin as he started to wake up fully. Tim’s lips twitched as he felt Kon’s waking erection pressing up against his thigh, causing his own to twitch in response.

“Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me.” He whispered before Kon’s lips silenced him for good.


End file.
